


Tied and Tested

by VioletStarfruit



Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Male Submissive, Men Crying, No build up just. fuckin i guess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, well. its still soft. i love my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarfruit/pseuds/VioletStarfruit
Summary: A fae gets tied up by his fiancee and he is very into it. Too into it, one might say.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Phuong Ly/Tay Willowhill
Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tied and Tested

**Author's Note:**

> Phượng Lý: Human(?)/Magical Entity
> 
> I don't use the accent marks in her name because it's too much work, but that's how it's spelled if you're curious.
> 
> Alternate universe where Phuong ends up with Tay at the end of the Bachelorette fiasco.

The sound of her footsteps was the loudest noise in the room, followed by the sound of labored breathing and ropes chafing as the man in the center of the room shifted. 

He sat in a plain wooden chair, hands tied to his back by a vibrant red rope, an intricate pattern decorating his delicate chest. He was stripped bare, except for the underwear he had, which started to stain from his eagerness. His lower half was left untouched by the rope, but she knew that he wouldn’t dare move, especially since that was her first command to him. 

Her second command was to keep his eyes open. Her third was soon to come. 

As Phuong slowly stopped circling him, she stood behind his chair, leaning down over his shoulder to whisper in his ears. Running her hands down his arm, she felt each bump of rope, admiring her handy work. 

“Tay…” her breath caressed his ear, making his body shiver, “Are you going to be good for me?” At this point her fingers were tracing lazy circles around his nipples, her face buried in his shoulder as she breathed him in, relishing in his warmth, before humming into his neck as she waited for his answer.

He groaned at the contact, all too much for his senses, but still not enough. Her question brings heat to his face, the blush spreading down his neck and up to the tip of his ears, and even if he didn’t feel it, he could see it all too well in the full body mirror propped up in front of him. 

“Of course. Anything for you, dear.” 

He could feel the grin on his neck. She pulled back and took another glance in the mirror. 

“Tay?” she said. 

“Y-Yes, dear?”

She kneeled down in front of his seat, hands palming over the tent in his pants, sending delicious waves through his whole being. 

“How good is your self control?” she asked, her eyes looking at him innocently while the rest of her was doing anything but. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

“A-As good as you want it to be.”

The sweet and loving smile that appeared on her face sent a whole different emotion through him. One could say he was bashful as she beamed at him. 

“Always trying to please, even in this position,” Phuong said as she placed a light kiss on his bare stomach, hands gripping his sensitive sides, “Then I won’t feel as bad asking this of you.”

“Nothing is too much if it’s for you,” the man flirted, a saucy smile on his lips as he tried to distract himself from the patterns she was drawing on his cock. 

She rose from her position, bringing her face so close to his that their noses almost touched, her eyes focused on that faltering smile. “Then don’t make a single sound. If you do, I stop.”

Her grip on his cock tightened for emphasis. 

“Understand?”

He quickly nodded. 

Phuong placed a soft kiss to his lips as a reward for agreeing to her conditions. His eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the contact, already struggling as he held a groan at the back of his throat. His head leaned forward as she leaned back, a small effort to maintain whatever contact they had. 

Her half lidded eyes stared down at him, already pleased with how riled up he was. 

“Nod if you remember your safeword.”

A quick nod. 

She began to strip off her clothes at an infuriatingly slow pace. First her boots. Then her scarf. Next came her shirt, which she took care to do extra slow as she arched her back, drawing his eyes towards her breasts. Then came her pants, leaving her in only her undergarments.

When he realized that was all she was going to remove for the time being he got antsy, evident by the little grasping motions of his hands peeking out from behind his back and his wide eyes panning her entire body. 

“Like what you see?” The little tilt of her mouth exuded confidence and control, all of which made him all the needier. 

The flush of his face told her all she needed to know as she returned to him, straddling his legs with her own, but seated slightly back on his thighs so that he wouldn’t be able to rub his crotch against hers. 

She chuckled as she leaned into his neck, tilting her head so that he could see himself in the mirror ahead. 

“It’s a shame my marks on you never last,” she whispered, placing a trail of light kisses up to his ear, “All the more reason to rinse and repeat. Right, darling?”

She could tell he was struggling and his desperate attempts to muffle his voice by biting down on his lower lip was absolutely tempting. She sank her teeth into his neck until she could feel the scream welling up in his chest. 

He stiffened in his seat, eyes rolling back, head leaning even further to the side, an open invitation to mess him up however she wished. Preferably with another bite. 

She would give him anything in the world purely because he deserved it, and this was no exception. She nipped at his neck, taking a moment to listen in on the ropes rubbing against each other as he struggled to stay put. Then, as she bit him again, she brought her hips closer, suddenly grinding down on his crotch. 

“Aaah! Oh- Oh- F-Fuck!”

Phuong pulled away from him immediately, backing away two paces from him as she sighed.

The loss of heat and contact affected him instantly. His heart dropped and his body jerked upwards as he realized his mistake. 

“Tay, I made my rules clear,” she said, eyes shining with feigned disappointment. 

Even though she wasn’t actually disappointed in him, he knew that she really would leave him hanging dry. 

“Ph-Phuong, please,” he begged, his voice hoarse and quiet, almost afraid that if he spoke any louder that there would be no saving this. “I won’t mess up again. I’ll b-be good for you. I swear! I’ll be so _so_ good for you.” His body leaned forward, trying to get as close to her as he could, but with the ropes, he remained seated. 

She leaned closer, so that their noses were only a hair’s width apart, her eyes never leaving his. “You already told me you’d be good. Then you weren’t.” Her hand threaded itself in his hair, and with a gentle but firm tug, tilted his head so that now their lips were practically touching. 

Heavy labored breathing was all that left him, his chest heaving in his efforts to remain still. He was at his wits end.

And he was loving every second of it.

“So? Why should I believe you after you broke the same promise you just made?” 

He was doing his best to take in every single one of her words but the sensation of her breath against his lips was doing a great job distracting him.

“Darling?”

His gulp was audible as he gathered himself. “B-Because… Ah- Um...” He barely remembered the question, let alone had time to think of an answer.

Phuong only smiled endearingly as she watched her precious lover fumble over his words. She couldn’t help but kiss him, effectively stopping his half-thought-out words. 

His eyes closed on instinct once more, unwilling to complain about her soft lips on his. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about the hand trailing down his chest. When her hand started to fondle his crotch he couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips. Luckily she only started rubbing him with more vigor as she kept kissing him. She pulled herself from his lips and started peppering kisses across his face, the side of her that just wanted to shower him with affection peeking through. 

“Hmm, since you’ve been good up until now I suppose I can let that go.”

The joy and relief this statement brought him made him blink away the water that he didn’t even know had gathered in his eyes. He gratefully nodded. His mouth was too busy moaning out unintelligible sounds of pleasure. 

She smiled at him lovingly once more, silently reveling in how cute her fiance was. She was quick to kiss away his tears and went back to feeling up the rest of his body. 

She was perfectly content with letting him ruin another pair of underwear, but was feeling merciful tonight. Leaving his lap she told him to lift his hips. His unsteady legs did their best to lift his hips up off the chair while she slowly revealed his cock. She nuzzled the crook of his thigh and almost laughed at the high whine he let out as a result. She freed him from his last bit of clothing and took a few steps back to enjoy the view. 

“You really are a gift from the gods, you know that?” she mused, eyes raking across the red rope. 

His flush only deepened, thighs rubbing together in an attempt to find some friction. The flush could be traced down to his chest, a testament to her teasing. “I-... You’re too good to me, my queen,” he squeezed from his labored breathing. 

Phuong smiled into another kiss, effectively silencing his usual hiss as she sunk onto his cock. “I am no queen yet, darling.” She tilted her head so he could bite into her shoulder, clinging to her as best he could without use of his hands. 

“Y-You are _my_ queen, love. A-Always have, always will be,” he stuttered out. She would’ve been more moved by his romantic words if he had done his best to keep his eyes on her rather than their bouncing hips. 

She hummed. “If you want to be so fancy with your words then tell me what I’m doing to you right now. Or better yet, tell me how I make you feel.” Her hips stilled, but she clenched down on him and waited. 

He bit his lip and threw his head back, a desperate attempt to muffle his scream. “W-W-Wait-” There was no waiting as she got up and slammed back down onto him. It was a good thing their room had a silencing rune on it. 

“ _Please_.” 

“Control yourself, darling. You promised to be good,” she reminded him. 

He nodded frantically before taking a moment to compose himself. His head rested on her bitten shoulder as he did his best to slow his breathing. 

“Y-You have me… tied up. And the restraint is killing me, but it feels good. V-Very good.”

She started to move again, slowly. The composure he found was slipping through his fingers, and he had to close his eyes for another breath. 

“Eyes up.”

His eyes obediently focused on the mirror in front of him, doing an amazing job showing his debauched appearance. “The mirror… You’re making me _watch_ ,” he whispered. Even if he didn’t feel it, he could see his face flush as the embarrassment sunk in, and it only made him get hotter. 

She pushed him back against the chair and cupped his face, lips ghosting over his while her gaze burned into him. “And?”

“And it feels diviiine,” he moaned. “It’s hot. You’re so hot around me, and I can barely- Ah!” he gasped, “B-Barely think.”

“Good.” He was rewarded with the sound of the ropes falling against the seat of the chair and ground. Even with his newfound freedom his eyes still silently asked her for permission, something that only pleased her even more. 

She moved his arms and wrapped them around her, and he instantly clung on, burying himself into her neck. The pace quickened and he clung even tighter, the only buffer for his whimpering being her skin. “What do you like about this?”

He pulled back and she could see the tears building up again, distraught at the idea that she would make him use his brain when most of it was already melted. 

She cooed at him, whispering words of encouragement while her fingers threaded through his hair. It was adorable. The way he tried to suppress his hiccups through the tears as he worked to formulate a coherent sentence in his head. 

“ _I-I-I-_ ” 

She shushed him patiently, telling him to take his time. Though that wasn’t the truth considering he could break at any moment. She slowed to a circular grinding while she waited. She was also pretty close, but nowhere near the level of desperation he reeked. 

His tears fluctuated between flowing and not, but his arms clinging to her seemed to ground him. 

His words came out in a lovingly vulnerable whisper. “I love it when you hold me… ” He was full on crying when he finished speaking. 

Play time was over. 

“And I love _you_ , darling.” She drowned him in kisses, washing away his tears while she brought the both of them to climax. As he spilled incoherent words of gratitude and moans of pleasure, she returned them with praise and professions of love and adoration. 

She knew he was spent when his arms slackened around her. The glazed look in his eyes was another great indicator. She couldn’t help but softly press her lips to his forehead, pulling back to admire him. The red that covered his face and neck were fading to a lovely pink. His pink hair was a fluffy mess that he would surely complain about later, but this was probably her favorite style. The rope had left light marks that only served to accentuate his form and felt the urge to go again, but held back knowing he was in no condition to do so. If she said she wanted to he would surely try, but she knew his limits. 

When the haze lightened in his head he finally noticed her adoring gaze. It overwhelmed his already muddled mind and he squeaked, hiding in her chest. He could feel her chuckle and stroke his hair in an attempt to soothe him. He whined into her because it was working. 

Phuong gave them a moment to bathe in the afterglow, but the stickiness of their mess was quickly cooling. He complained when she pulled herself from his grasp, only to yelp as he was lifted and dropped into a warm bath. 

Tay slid over and made room for her in the tub while she set aside towels. When she got in he settled himself into her arms and sunk till only his nose was above water. 

“Close your eyes, I’m washing your hair,” she whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet. He hummed and did as she said. “Tay, don’t fall asleep this time.”

A gurgled “why not” was heard from the water. 

“Because it’s hard to carry a slippery naked body out of the water.”

He sputtered and shot up, saying that he wouldn’t have fallen asleep if she didn’t spend all of his energy. She laughed and soothed him with kisses, telling him that it wasn’t too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Phuong is monogamous and these oneshots are for me to explore her dynamics with the different men I've created in this weird suitor harem/competition for her."
> 
> But really it's just me fulfilling fantasies with different hot characters I made.


End file.
